Welcome to Kingdom Academy
by CutieHeartless
Summary: Welcom to Kingdom Academy, where anything can happen. Lierally.


Welcome to Kingdom Academy, where anything can happen. Literally. They are repairing the west wing's third floor due to a freak water accident in a janitor's closet. Anyway, we have a wonderful staff of well-educated teachers and professors, and our students earn top ranks. Come and visit us to see just how special we are.

**Sora**

It was too early to be trying to learn a second language. I sighed and threw my head against the wall, waiting for class to start. I was stupid early and even the teacher was missing from the empty class room. I looked around at all the posters on the wall, some books, some of places, others just having words on them. But they were all Japanese and my brain struggled to read them. Again, it was stupidly early. Just when I was about to slam my head again, a heard a jingling sound and looked to find my teacher. She was a simple woman in her thirties, but she was kind of fun and I greeted her as she opened the classroom's door.

I went in after her, sitting at my desk in the front row and pulled out my translating dictionary, flipping through the pages. "You (are) ugly" popped out at me and I snickered, thinking in my head 'that's what she said'. Immature, I know, but I'm a teenage guy, get over it. Any who, I caught the attention of my teacher and she asked what was funny. I explained the whole concept of "that's what she said" jokes and she seemed to get it for the most part. Well, soon after class started and everyone filed in, slumping into their desks, Roxas to my right and Seifer to my left, not that I liked the guy. Well, the class went on as usual, until the teacher told us to practice our adjectives.

We have been working on adjectives for a week now and I am pretty sure I wasn't the only one who groaned. Never the less, Roxas stood and recited for the class: "Ooki kata desu" which means 'it was big'. My teacher turns to me and says, in Japanese, "That's what she said." Suddenly the whole class was staring at me as I busted out laughing. It was so hard I was loud and had trouble breathing. I tried to control it, but every time I looked to Roxas, who looked lost as hell, I would start up again. They had no idea why I was laughing, and the teacher just smiled at me and called on someone else. There is no way I'm ever skipping this class again. It's too funny.

**Luxord**

My European English class was over and I was in the conference room, relaxing before my next lecture. I had found a note written by a student and decided to read it on a whim. It said that all Australians ride kangaroos and British people drink tea at six o' clock every day. I reread the note, frowning. I'm British, and I thought this was stereotyping and rude considering it mentioned me by name. I was quite offended…until I realized that it was six…and I was drinking tea. Well played. It was still rude to talk about people behind their backs, but well played.

**Demyx**

Today in my English class, Professor Luxord asked us each what the hardest question we know is. We had to stand in front of the class and say it, explaining why we found it so difficult. Well, it was my turn and I walked to the front of the class, having no idea what to say. No one was giving me any hints, and the kid before me had said the question we had to answer. Looking around I suddenly saw the Harry Potter poster in the back of the room and a wonderfully perfect idea came to mind. "Where did Voldemort's nose go?" Zexion face palmed, probably thinking it was stupid, but others were laughing and agreeing that it was a hard question. The professor asked me why I thought this was a hard question. Guess what I said? "Because we have no idea what it's supposed to look like." He took it as an acceptable answer and let me go back to my seat.

**Riku**

It was lunch and I had just gotten out of my math class. Sitting at a table I pulled out the cantaloupe I bought and began to eat it, hoping it would bring some of my energy back. As I was eating, I began to read the sticker near my thumb as Sora and the others came and sat down. _Warning! May contain grapes, kiwi, or strawberries. _Um…what? Sora must have noticed my sudden non-chewing and weird face because he looked over my shoulder to read the sticker. "Riku, I didn't know fruit could grow inside fruit." I looked at him as if to say what the fuck, but I left it alone, looking back to the sticker and wondering if somewhere in the world there was a fruit salad that had my sticker on it.

"Hey, Kairi," a girl at the next table's voice caught my attention. "Why does your fruit salad only have cantaloupe in it?" I stood from the table, walked over to them and took the cover off her fruit, looking at the sticker and reading only cantaloupe. I peeled it off, stuck it on my fruit, then peeled the other sticker off and handed it to her with her cover. The two girls just looked at me as I returned to my seat.

**Axel**

I walked into my math class today and spotted Riku ready to fall asleep in his desk. The teacher was collecting homework and when she reached my desk I whispered something to her and she nodded, telling me I could have another day or two. Riku waited until she was gone before turning to me, asking what I had said. "I told her my mother's brother's only sister's son died." He looked confused and I could tell he was trying to figure it out. "That's me." He suddenly mouthed an O and grinned, finding it funny that the teacher didn't catch it. I'd get the work done, but I wondered how many times I could kill myself to get way from doing work. Next time I could say my uncles' nephew's mother's oldest child was very, very sick. That would still be me.

**Roxas**

Today was the last day of the semester for our current classes. In History with Miss Larxene, I stood on my desk and called for everyone's attention. We were still in the middle of a lecture, but I didn't care. Larxene tapped her pointing stick on her hand, just waiting to see what I was going to do. I was going to give a speech. "This class has been fun." I motioned with my hand to all the classroom. "With all the bomb threats (Axel), and making the teacher cry (Zexion), and detention and whatnot (Sora, Riku, Demyx, Axel and I). I really enjoyed the speeches from when the principal was called in (Larxene would get so frustrated that she would call Xemnas on the intercom and have hour long discussions on why he should come down and expel us)." I turned to our teacher with a stupid grin. "I wish I could say I've learned a lot. I wish I could say it, but you tell us not to lie." She narrowed her eyes at me. I, however was busy addressing my classmates who were looking up at me, giving me their full attention. "Gonna miss you guys. Who knows, maybe we'll all be in the same class some other time." As I jumped down from the table they all began clapping and patting me on the back. Even the teacher was clapping.

**Axel and Riku**

Axel and I had come to English class early and hid in the supply closet near the teacher's desk. We waited until we heard everyone come in and she began to take attendance. Axel was trying hard not to laugh and I was hushing him so our cover wouldn't be blown. When we hear the teacher ask where we were, I turned the knob and we both jumped out and looked around. "This isn't Narnia!" we said in unison. We had just gotten out the door when our teacher yelled back "No, but this is Sparta!" she then proceeded to kick us back into the closet and locked the door. Out teacher is a small, fifty-something, quiet woman.

**Zexion**

I was in the music room playing on the piano for a few minutes on the third floor of the school. My science teacher, Dr. Vexen, heard me playing and walked into the room with a mop right as I finished. He asked me to play the classical piece again, so I did, and he left the room. When I peered into the hallway through the window in the door, I saw him ballet dancing with the mop. I wanted to take a picture, but my hands were busy and he's notice if I stopped playing. A few minutes later my phone range and it was Demyx telling me he had a video of the professor dancing in the hall. Best timing ever.

**Sora**

Math class was boring me and I was ready to groan when I felt my phone vibrate not two seconds before my mom called me. My ringtone for my mom is a woman screaming bloody murder, by the way. My phone was right over my stomach in my hoody's pocket. A few kids actually jumped and everyone was staring at me because it was set on full volume. As the scream rang out, I crossed my arms over my stomach and turned my phone off. My teacher rose his eyebrow at me as others started whispering. I sort of half laughed as I rose my lips in a smile. "Heh, sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry." He not only let me keep my phone, but he gave me a cookie.

**Axel**

Today I learned that I am allergic to ginger. Very seriously, apparently. I have red hair. I laughed at the irony heading to class.

**Namin****é**

In my Language Art's class we were given time to read a section of The Scarlet Letter (I hated it) or else we had to do it for homework. Well, I had already finished it the night before _because_ I didn't want to do it in class, so I reached over the space between our desks to Sora's backpack and pull out his deck of cards, all without the teacher noticing. I quietly shuffled and set up a game of solitaire on my desk and began to play. Five minutes later I looked up to find half my class staring at me and whispering things like "She's going to win". I smiled at them and went on to actually win the game not long after. What made it all better was the teacher watching over my shoulder whispering "Game, set, match."

After he returned to the front of the room and we continued class as if nothing had happened. I handed Sora his cards back and he congratulated me on my latest victory.


End file.
